hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruler (The Moderator)
- Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Ruler= - Hungry Ghosts's Ruler= }}| |hangul = 룰러(중재자)|romaja = lulleo(jungjaeja)|character_type = NPC|first_seen = Episode 25|summoner = Hardcore Leveling Warrior Hungry Ghost|type = Ruler}}The Ruler (The Moderator) is a one eyed humanoid creature that can be summoned by Gamblers. Appearance Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Ruler is a bald male humanoid creature that has a large eye with a white sclera and a tiny black pupil. It wears a white Mawashi. It is light green in color.Episode 25 Hungry Ghost's Ruler is female and looks similar to HCLW's except it is purple colored and has two small twin-tails on its head.Episode 112 Overview The Ruler can fly and watches the rules to be obeyed to ensure they are adhered to by both all participants involved. If a player attempts to break the rules, the Ruler breaks the cheaters wrists with The Hammer of Fairness which inflicts the same pain in The Real World as well. The Ruler is transcendent-like and nullifies any skills that would break the rules. The Ruler is also able to verify and detect when the conditions of a bargain have been met, so it cannot be tricked. Once the conditions have been met, The Ruler disappears.Episode 97 According to Scallion Head, the way The Ruler follows the player is annoying.Episode 96 Usage Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs The Spirit of Mirror HCLW summoned The Ruler during his dice game with The Spirit of Mirror to ensure that the rules of the 'Bet' were followed. After HCLW won, The Spirit of Mirror attempted to use his Mind Mirror ability to change HCLW's memory to think that he lost. The skill was nullified by The Ruler and he had his wrists broken. Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Scallion Head HCLW summoned The Ruler during his 'Bet' with Scallion Head. after Scallion Head forfeited, The Ruler followed him to ensure he carried out his promise of leading HCLW to 'The One'. Once The Ruler confirmed that Scallion Head had fulfilled the conditions of the 'Bet', it disappeared.Episode 97 Giga 'PvP Round' Recruitment In order to get the other players to trust him, Hungry Ghost summoned the Ruler and swore on his wrists that he would never betray them. When the players were still hesitant to co-operate, he swore on his head. The Ruler would use the hammer on his head if he betrays the team which would mean the pain will also be inflicted in The Real World, possibly killing him. Image Gallery The Ruler 1.jpg|HCLW's Ruler (Episode 25) The RUler7.jpg|Demon's Ruler (Episode 112) The Ruler4.jpg|HCLW's Ruler breaking 'The Spirit of Mirror's' hands for breaking the rules of the game (Episode 25) The Ruler2.jpg|The Ruler summoned during HCLW's 'Bet' with Scallion Head (Episode 94) Notes & Trivia * In Episode 25. The Ruler was described to have been summoned with Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Personal Attribute but Episode 112 revealed that it is a skill of the Gambler Class. This could mean that the author made a mistake or the Gambler Class is HCLW's CLass Type Personal Attribute. Hopefully this will be resolved in future Episodes. References Category:Skills Category:Gambler Skills Category:Monsters Category:Summons